Fixin' For Love
by Hejin57
Summary: Ever wondered how an 8-bit hero and a sci-fi sergeant ended up in holy matrimony? Well, turns out love is the hardest game out there, as Fix-It-Felix will soon realize in his quest to win his dynamite gal's love. But will Sergeant Calhoun be able to truly let go of her most basic programming and realize just what Felix means to her? Perhaps, if Felix can fix her broken heart...
1. Level 1

**Hey! It's time for another story. **

**Well, I saw Wreck-It-Ralph, and it was great. Nice to see its fandom is growing fast already. And yeah, Felix and Calhoun was not only completely unexpected, but also completely sweet. **

**So here's my little contribution. Don't know how long this prospective tale is going to be, but please, feel free to read and review so I am indeed motivated to finish it.**

**Let the shipping commence!**

* * *

_Hejin57 Presents..._**  
**

**_~ Fixin' For Love ~_  
**

* * *

**ATTENTION! ATTENTION! **

**THE ARCADE WILL BE OPENING IN FIFTEEN MINUTES. PLEASE REPORT TO YOUR RESPECTIVE GAME. **

**I REPEAT, PLEASE REPORT TO YOUR RESPECTIVE GAME.**

* * *

There it was. It was all Felix needed to know that he was due back to his game soon. And it was all he needed to know that he know had that one chance to make a good impression on that special someone that made his heart bounce up, down, up, down, left, right, left, right.

Letting out a deep sigh, Felix pulled down his hat and looked straight forward. What was he so worried about anyway? Clearly there was nothing for him to be afraid of.

And so, he took the first tentative steps. There she was, clad in obsidian armor and walking with a kind of confidence that made Samus look like a little girl. From her fiery eyes, to her golden hair, to her extremely _detailed_ figure, there was little that Felix could say he didn't like about her.

Except of course, the fact that she was just so darn intimidating. But even still, there was no logical reason for him to have any fear in approaching her. Back in Sugar Rush, he had kissed her, and she had gone so far to kiss him back. There, in the cusp of Ralph's victory, that had shared that single, tender moment.

But not everything could end so perfectly. Because since that moment, they had not spoken, and it was not long till Felix began to wonder what it all really meant.

And so, as he came closer and closer to her, passing by the bustling characters eager to make their way to their games, he wondered if what he was doing was really the right thing to do.

"No, I can do this." he said to himself, pushing his hat up so it didn't block his vision. "I can fix anything. I can do this for sure. She's just another lady, Felix. A beautiful, dynamite, spectacular lady..."

Before he knew it, he was right behind her. Ahead, bulky Marines made their way into the entrance portal to Hero's Duty, with Sgt. Calhoun shouting just behind them.

"Move along, soldiers. Those Cy-Bugs aren't gonna blast themselves." she exclaimed to her men, a confident smile on her face as the thought of another day of combat entered her mind. Maybe someone would actually beat the high score today, and she and the boys could have a little more excitement than usual.

Suddenly, there was a light tap just above her waist. Registering that her personal space was now under attack, she responded almost immediately, roughly grabbing the the offender by both wrists and pulling him up to face level. Clearly, she was more than prepared to deal with whoever thought they were slick enough to actually catch her off-guard.

The light drop of a hammer could be barely be heard among the rush in Game Central Station. Though she was very capable of restraint, it was the sight of Felix's particularly nervous expression that gave Sergeant Calhoun cause to let go.

"Sorry about that. I, uh...I guess I'm just not tall enough to tap you on the shoulder." he said awkwardly, as he rubbed his wrists, hoping she hadn't left marks.

"Ah, Felix. Nice to see you. Well, state your business. I don't have all day." she asked, hands on her hips as Felix suddenly felt so small. But then he remembered what happened between them, and it was this thought that gave him the courage to speak.

"I'd like to ask you something, Ms. Calhoun, if that's alright with you." He said, putting on his best smile despite the fact that his heart was beating a hundred times a minute. In fact, he could just barely hear the 8-bit sound of it thrashing in his chest.

"Yes?" the no-nonsense sergeant said in response. Her soldiers far ahead of her, it was obvious that Felix has indeed piqued her interest.

"Well, I figured, you're a such a great gal. And maybe I'm wrong, but I'm pretty sure people around here would say I'm a fairly good guy. And you know, we hit it off so well back in Sugar Rush. Ralph even told me we looked good together..."

Sergeant Calhoun's expression seemed to change drastically at the sound of the wrecker's name, and she looked down on Felix with what he might have almost thought was disdain. Suddenly, those fiery eyes of hers weren't so wonderful when they were right up in his face.

"People talk a lot. Frankly, I don't let it distract me from my job. I suggest you do the same, Felix. What happened in that game was in the past, and I think we'll both be better off if we just forget about it and move on." she told him flatly. Though she saw the expression on his face sink, she still turned away from him, partially because she was unable to see his sadness any longer.

Having seemingly failed, Felix didn't know how to react at first. Then he remembered what Ralph had said, and he remember what had happened in Sugar Rush. He remembered that kiss, the sweet afterglow that she had left him, and it was this memory that gave him the ability to gather his thoughts and project in the bravest voice he could muster.

"That may be, ma'am. But whatever the case, I still can't manage get your face out of my head. Not since that wonderful kiss you were so kind to give me. Now I'm not one to spare words, so I'm just going to come out and say what I think."

Sgt. Calhoun stopped. Something about his words caught her attention. Perhaps it was the way he said them or perhaps it was because she was so wrought with inner conflict about what she felt about him. Either way, she decided that this was worth listening to.

"Go on."

Felix gulped. "I'd like to take you out. Tonight. There's a new restaurant on the far corner of the arcade. It's called Flo's, I think. Ralph's a friend of the owner, and I managed to get a two-person reservation. The only problem is that I still need to account for the other person. That person being you."

There was a momentary silence between the two video game characters, as Game Central Station itself had just about completely cleared up. Sgt. Calhoun was confident that her soldiers could make it without her for just a little bit, and as such she was even more confident that without her immediate presence, that high score wasn't going to be beaten any time soon.

"So...what do you say? You think a dynamite gal like yourself could ever consider giving a regular good guy like me a chance?" Felix practically choked out, the tension killing him. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity of waiting, she replied.

"I can already tell you're not going to take no for an answer. But lucky for you, I'm in a giving mood, and frankly I don't remember the last time I took some R & R. I suppose I can take up your offer."

In the back of her mind, Sergeant Calhoun believed that she was doing nothing more than a favor for Felix. He was nice enough, and it wouldn't hurt to humor him just a little bit. That kiss, of course, was just a lapse in her judgment, after all. A spur of the moment. Something that her Marines would never find out about, of course.

And this little dinner, date, or whatever she wanted to call it...this was just her way of making absolutely sure that she had no interest in Felix whatsoever.

At least, that's what she kept telling herself.

Upon hearing words, despite how nonchalant they might have sounded, the hero's eyes lit up in an instant, and he practically squealed in delight.

"Ah, thank you, thank you!" he told her, smiling wide as he barely held in his immense glee. "Oh, I promise you, ma'am, you will not be disappointed!"

"Well, that much remains to be seen. Good day, Felix. I'll be seeing you in eighteen hundred hours sharp right by the entrance to Hero's Duty. Don't be late, if you know what's good for you." the Sergeant said, her voice stern again.

With that, she headed for Hero's Duty, eventually disappearing into the game's entrance portal as Felix watched with dreamy eyes.

Then he let out a massive sight of relief, congratulating himself for somehow coming through. Ralph was right about him not having any reason to worry. Everything could only get better from here on in.

"And good day to you too. You sure know how to light a guy's heart up." he said quietly, picking up his hammer and heading back towards his own game, the sound of his 8-bit heart beat slowly returning to a normal volume.

Yes, this was love alright. Nothing to fix in the slightest.


	2. Level 2

**New chapter coming at y'all! Gotta have some action with the romance, and in respect to the movie, some actual video game cameos as well, where they fit.**

**Anyway, enjoy, read and review!**

* * *

"You know, you can calm down just a teensy bit. Everything's been pretty safe since Ralph and you guys were last here." the diminutive and adorable Vanellope Von Schweetz told the stern and serious Sergeant Calhoun, who was almost too busy pointing her gun cautiously at everything in sight to even be listening.

"You can never be too careful with these Cy-Bugs," the Sergeant told her companion as she pointed her gun down a large hollow wafer stuck into the chocolate ground. "I've made too many mistakes in the past to even risk the possibility of these things thriving in another game."

Her posture relaxing just a bit, the Sergeant seemed satisfied with the idea that perhaps the beacon had indeed rendered Sugar Rush clear of all Cy-Bugs. Vanellope smiled up at Calhoun in an attempt to quell the tension.

"You worry too much. I think we'd notice if anything was going on. But thanks for caring anyway."

Sergeant Calhoun put away her gun. "I'm just doing my job. But I think I'm done here now."

Though clearly she intended on leaving, she had barely any time to even to take even a few steps before Vanellope had latched herself on the Sergeant's back.

"Not so fast! Ralph already told me what's going on with you, and you're not leaving until you try out some dresses!" Vanellope whispered playfully in the Sergeant's ear. Calhoun could only respond with her most innocent voice, which unfortunately came out sounding a little embarrassed.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I just came here to make sure this game was Cy-Bug free."

"Oh, what, do you think my head's full of marshmallows? I know you're going on a date with Fix-It-Felix! Everybody knows!" Vanellope declared, and though she held it in, Sergeant Calhoun nearly let out a gasp. She could only guess at who could have possibly found out about what she was doing with Felix. Vanellope could just be messing with her too, of course.

Or Felix, in his idiocy and utter excitement, told the whole world. That was probably more likely.

"It's not a date. It's just a favor I'm doing for him." Sergeant Calhoun stated, clearly annoyed at the implication of them as some sort of couple. That was the last thing she needed getting out, especially to any of her soldiers in Hero's Duty.

Vanellope giggled, clearly ignoring the sergeant's attitude towards the whole thing. "Well, alright. But even if it's just a "favor", you still need to look nice for it. And it's not like I'm going to be wearing any of those dresses any time soon. They might as well get used by someone!"

Descending from her armored shoulder, Vanellope took the Sergeant's hand, and with surprising strength, began to drag her away. Though normally this kind of thing would get on Calhoun's nerves, there was something about the little candy girl that she just couldn't stay mad at Any Cy-Bug that was lucky enough to assimilate her would have been a major threat to the Sergeant for sure.

"You know, you two are so cute together! When are you getting married? Can I be the maid of honor?" Vanellope exclaimed, leaving Sergeant Calhoun practically speechless at the sound of the concept of marriage.

"W-What kind of nonsense are you saying?" I'm not getting ma-"

"Oh, quiet! The sooner we get some of those dresses on you, the better!" Vanellope commanded. Clearly, there was no arguing with this girl.

At least her tenacity could be admired. It reminded Sergeant Calhoun of herself once upon a time.

* * *

Felix walked with surprising confidence as closing time arrived for the arcade. While game characters of all shapes and sizes made their way back into Game Central Station, having just made it through another day of gameplay and high scores, Felix felt like his day had only just begin.

Clad in a nice blue suit that the Nicelanders had given him specifically for tonight, he was dashing enough at least that even the passing eyes of gaming's more popular girls couldn't help but give him a second glance.

But he could care less about attention from the likes of Samus Aran or Sarah Kerrigan. He cared only for the love of his one and only dynamite gal, who he finally spotted sitting alone just next to the entrance to Hero's Duty. And what he saw of her was almost too much for him to fathom.

Somehow, Sergeant Calhoun had managed to make herself that much more radiant. The dress she wore was silky, black and red, and had a design on it that resembled licorice. But despite its clearly sweet origins, it was still so oddly fitting on her.

But what had Felix so enamored wasn't the fact that she was wearing the dress, and how good she looked in it. No, it was the fact that for once, she _wasn't _wearing her armor. He found himself entranced in something he did not think was possible: the fact that she did indeed have an actual body under that armor, one that he particularly found beautiful beyond words. And for a woman involved in so much violence, she was quite slender and almost fragile even.

Now was the time that he realized his words had been such an understatement before. High definition graphics could truly do wonders beyond his imagination. But Felix was quick to dispel these thoughts.

After all, he was here to take her out, not to stare at her like a fool.

"Well, I'll be the first guy to say that you look like a million bucks." Felix told her, smiling wide as he admired her beauty.

"You're late by five minutes." She said in her usual stern voice. Felix seemed oblivious to her words however. That dumb smile was still pasted on his face.

"I guess being fashionably late only works for Mario. But I'm here, and you didn't stand me up. Shall we be on our way, Ms. Calhoun?" he asked, offering his hand. She simply stood up however, looking down at him with a casual expression, as if she couldn't care less where she took him.

"This was all your idea, so I don't see why you're asking me anything. What else can I say? Lead the way, Felix."

* * *

Flo's wasn't super fancy, but to Felix, it was definitely good enough, considering that good restaurants weren't the easiest thing to find in Litwack's Arcade. And on top of that, the notion of simply being alone with Sgt. Calhoun was enough to make any place golden.

"Wow. It's busier than I thought." Felix said, as he watched droves of people wait to be seated. Located in a tall skyscraper in a game Felix had never been to, the place was filled to the brim with patrons, all of whom seemed to have insatiable appetites and endless numbers.

Every few seconds, Flo would lead them to their table, only to take the orders of other tables and then serve food at the same time. She did this all in the blink of an eye, like it was second nature to her. Even Felix had to admit that it was a bit of a wonder to watch this brown-haired, blue apron-wearing woman as she handled the flow of serving people like clockwork.

"…I wonder when we're finally going to get to eat something." Sergeant Calhoun mumbled under her breath, only to get her response when Flo herself suddenly appeared in front of her table.

"Sorry about the wait! I'm just not used to so many people! And this player is pretty bad too." She quickly told her, before practically disappearing and reappearing in front of another table.

"Hey Beat! Take care of Felix's table, will you? I promised Ralph I'd make sure he and his date had a nice time, and I don't go back on my promises!" she shouted. In response, the doors to the kitchen opened, followed by the sliding sound of roller skates.

"On it!" said a boy with goggles, huge headphones, red hair, and a futuristic kind of clothing style. He skated with almost perfect precision, before stopping in front of Calhoun and Felix, ready to take their orders.

"Finally, we can order something. I'm starving." Calhoun exclaimed, her stomach rumbling loud enough that even Felix heard it.

"So what will you guys have?" Beat asked, and Felix was quick to allow his date to order first.

Calhoun seemed to eye the menu for only seconds before she knew exactly what she wanted. "Get me steak. And make sure it's nice and rare."

"Honest to goodness, I'm not all that hungry. " Felix said, closing the menu and instead noticing something familiar about their roller-skating waiter. "Hey, wait just a darn minute! I know you! You're from that one spray-painting game Sega did. Get Set Radio, that's the one!

Beat sighed in frustration. "It's Jet Set Radio. And it's called graffiti."

Felix was prepared to apologize, but he was interrupted when a voice came up on the loudspeaker of the restaurant. Everyone became silent as the stage up towards the front suddenly turned into a light show.

"_Ladies and Gentlemen, tonight, for your entertainment, comes a singer who's literally out of this world._"

The curtain began to part, and a slender figure walked out just as she was introduced.

"_Straight from Spaceport 9, and here to sing and dance your heart away, put your hands together for Ulala!_"

For a moment, it seemed that the audience would be entranced by the iconic reporter from Space Channel 5, her shimmering outfit, stellar voice and catchy dance moves quickly dazzling them upon her entrance.

But even as she started singing "This Is My Happiness", it quickly became obvious that she wasn't keeping their interest for long. Soon enough, the patrons were back to waiting on Flo, and back to complaining over the fact that she couldn't serve them fast enough.

Beat could only look back at Ulala and shake his head. For the moment, Felix had forgotten his date in sudden concern for these fellow game protagonists.

"I guess Q*bert wasn't the only one who's out of work." Felix said apologetically. "What happened to you guys?"

Beat looked down at Felix, as if the answer was so obvious that Felix shouldn't have even asked. "What happened to us? Sonic happened. Once the blue blur became Mr. Popular, people stopped caring about the rest of us. Now I'm forced to do this for a living, and Ulala's wasting her talent singing and dancing for ungrateful people."

Felix didn't know what to say. Even Sergeant Calhoun looked a little saddened, until Beat spoke up again and broke the momentary silence.

"Anyway, enough about our sob stories. I'll get that order for you guys." he said, before he skating back into the kitchen. Felix looked at Calhoun, smiling again in an attempt to appeal to her.

"Well, that was depressing." he stated ironically. But Sergeant Calhoun seemed disaffected by Beat's words, crossing her arms and watching Ulala continue to preform on stage with only mild interest.

"Yeah, it's all too bad. But it happens to all games eventually. Just be happy that your game is still popular."

Felix looked down, acknowledging her words. She did have a good point. If it weren't for Ralph, they would have been unplugged, but they should count themselves lucky to have people playing them in the first place.

"I guess so. But hey, there's plenty of old games that are still pretty popular." he remarked.

A loud rumbling noise emerged as the response to Felix's remark, its volume steadily increasing as it seemed to climb up the building itself. As the rumbling only got louder and louder, silverware and glasses shook, and the patrons began to run about in panic.

Suddenly, people were leaving, and some even started running when they caught a glimpse of something from the one of the high rise window.

Hungry beyond words and now quite annoyed as well, Sergeant Calhoun stood up and walked towards the window, with Felix just right behind her.

"Alright, alright, just what's causing all this fuss?" she asked loudly, only for Flo to appear right next to her, a worried expression on her face as she realized exactly what was going on.

"Oh dear. I knew there was a reason there were so many people in this game!"

"What you mean?" Felix asked, the rumbling only getting even louder as something huge shuddered the entire building with its bulk.

"I just opened my restaurant here. It seemed like a nice place to start a new business. But all this time I thought it was just an empty game!" Flo practically yelled, as the rumbling threatened to drown out all other noise.

"Empty game? No game is empty! Where the heck are we, Felix?" Sergeant Calhoun shouted, her tone of voice clearly showing her frustration. She got her answer though, when a massive hand, covered in brown fur, crashed through the wall of the building, reaching for whatever was within its grasp.

It managed to latch onto the largest person within reach, which just so happened to be Sergeant Calhoun. As she struggled against its raw strength, and as Felix and Flo watched in terror, the creature truly revealed itself, climbing up into their view.

What now held his dynamite gal hostage was the biggest gorilla Felix had ever seen. All Felix had to do was take on look at the bristling muscle hidden under his fur to know that Sergeant Calhoun wasn't escaping any time soon. Still, that didn't stop her from trying.

"Let go of me, you evolutionary has-been! Let go of me so I can fill that face of yours with all-you-can eat laser buffet!" she threatened, though the gigantic monster simply ignored her, and in his grip she was unable to reach the spare gun that she had kept hidden in her dress this whole time. It was about this time that she was start to regret going with Felix to an unknown game without her armor and her rifle.

Smiling through his massive canines as he looked at his new prize, George took one last look at Felix and Flo, before he continued his climb, with Sergeant Calhoun trapped in its unbreakable grip.

"No, no, no! That's my date, you big monkey!" Felix yelled in frustration, before turning back to Flo, who was still reeling in shock.

"You moved your restaurant into _Rampage_? What were you thinking?!" he exclaimed, but Flo seemed to be in too much shock to give him much of a response.

Clearly, she wouldn't be much help. But as he turned around, he could see both Ulala and Beat, who besides himself and Flo, hadn't run off in fear.

"Need some help? It's been ages since we've been able to do something exciting." Beat remarked. Ulala stood right by the skater, microphone in hand and her expression telling Felix that she was with him as well.

Pulling out his hat and putting it on, Felix looked ahead at the destruction before him and then back at his new allies. Hammer suddenly in hand, he nodded back at them.

"Yeah, looks like I'm going to need all the help I can get. " he told them, before leaping out of the side of the building with the two of them right behind him.

Suddenly, the chase was on, as Felix, Beat and Ulala scaled the side of the building together, while Flo stayed behind. She could only shake her head in sadness, dreading at the thought of how she'd ever be able to keep a business in a game like this.

"We're coming for you, Ms. Calhoun." Felix shouted defiantly, even though the monstrous ape was indeed far ahead of them. But he was indeed coming for her, no matter what.

He was the hero of his game for a reason, after all. Now it was time for him to truly prove it.


	3. Level 3

**Ah, another chapter coming your way, people! This one was particularly fun to write.**

**Oh, and despite the end of this chapter, more is coming! Read, review, enjoy, and stay tuned!**

* * *

Even thought her fists were quite tiny and insignificant when compared to such a massive creature, Sergeant Calhoun still could not help but at least attempt to break free. After all, her programming dictated that she could face Cy-Bugs and the like head on without so much as a shudder, so a giant ape shouldn't be this much of a problem for her.

"No way I'm going down like some two-bid damsel in distress! Now let go of me so I can properly thank you for making this entire night a complete headache!" she demanded, but George ignored her pleas as he continued to scale the side of the building.

Every time he grabbed hold of another series of windowsills in an effort to pull himself, concrete crumbled from the side of the building. It seemed like it could come down at any moment.

Not used to being completed ignored, the Sergeant just kept on struggling, even though in the back of her mind she was sure her efforts were completely in vain.

Now all she could do was wonder how Felix could possibly get her out of this predicament...

* * *

The trademark noise of his jumping, along with the sound of sparks flying as Ulala hitched a ride on the back of the grinding Beat, marked the approach of Felix and his allies. Up ahead, right near the top of the building, the gigantic George seemed to be unaware that he was even be followed in the first place. All the better for him, Felix thought.

His mind was so focused, so intent on saving his date. This was so different, Felix realized, despite the fact that this giant ape seemed to be following Ralph's usual pattern: destroy something, move a bit, destroy something, and then move a bit more. The only difference was that this monster was faster than Ralph, and had a prize Felix could not afford to lose.

When Felix did a regular day of his game, there was no thrill really, since he knew that it would usually end the same way. Most of the time, he'd come out victorious, or if the player was bad, the building would come down, but he'd fix it in a jiffy afterward.

This time, however, there was actually something at stake. This time, Felix couldn't just telegraph the outcome.

But as he watched the ape finally make it to the top of the building, Felix and and his allies in hot pursuit, Felix knew that whatever the outcome, he would make sure with everything in his power that Sergeant Calhoun came out of this safe.

Felix's eyes narrowed as he, Beat and Ulala approached the roof. His big moment was almost upon him.

* * *

When George finally stopped, he seemed almost bored all of a sudden, sitting down and taking in the view of the surrounding cityscape that had yet to be destroyed. Sergeant Calhoun could only wonder what his player was possibly up to, but these wandering thoughts were little compared to the problem at the present.

She vaguely remembered _Rampage_, and that was through hearsay and the like. _Hero's Duty_ hadn't been around for all that long, and in game terms, her self-contained universe was young and relatively ignorant to the accomplishments of all the various gaming legends that had come and gone in Litwak's Arcade.

But there was one thing she did remember, and that was the fact that in _Rampage_, the monsters didn't just destroy buildings. They had a particular taste for people, and in her trapped state, she knew she was probably next on the menu.

Though she would never admit it to a soul, a icy spike of fear cut right through her heart as she watched the monstrous ape bare his canines, looking down hungrily at his prize. As the monster's maw opened, the blond-haired soldier could only wonder what her last words to Felix would possibly be, if he had been around to hear them.

But perhaps she would still get that chance, because even Sergeant Calhoun couldn't help but light up as she watched a blur speed right by George's face, denying him his prize. There was a loud fizzing noise, and as Beat skidded to a stop, with Ulala quickly dismounting from him, the skater looked on in satisfaction at his handiwork.

"And that is how it's done! Enjoy the taste of graffiti soul, King Kong." he taunted as George used his free hand to claw at the white alien-shaped design now covering his face. The pain he was in was undeniable, as the liquid stung his eyes and nose, but even in his agony he seemed to refuse to let his prize be free.

But Felix still saw his chance, and with George distracted, he did the only thing he knew how to do.

He charged, hammer in hand, even as the Sergeant's eyes widened in a mixture of shock and fear.

"No! Don't be a hero! I'm not going to watch you turn into an appetizer!" she pleaded, something which seemed a bit out of place coming from her. But Felix ignored her, and it was when he was only a few feet from George's titanic body when the ape managed to crack its eyes open and realize just what was going on.

There was a massive smacking shound as Felix was hit head on by George's free hand, his hammer flying backwards into the air after making only the slightest impact.

"Felix!" the Sergeant screamed, her mind suddenly playing every doomsday scenario it could concoct. She began to blame herself for everything, and painful memories of Brad, and all the anguish she had been unable to prevent, began to resurface.

But Beat was quick to catch Felix as he skidded on the ground, eventually stopping just inches away from his hammer. As the skater helped him up, Felix smiled through a few broken teeth as he held up his hammer triumphantly.

"Got him." he remarked, and to Sergeant Calhoun's utter surprise, the grip on her began to loosen. As they all watched in wonder, George began to shrink at an alarming rate, eventually scaling down to the size of a young man. This same young man, who stood holding Sergeant Calhoun in his arms, was not only completely naked, but seemingly grateful.

"I...I'm human again! You fixed me! You actually fi-"

He never got the chance to finish his sentence, because all it took was one satisfying right hook to put him down. Having knocked him out cold, the Sergeant stretched her arms and hugged herself, relishing in freedom once again.

But before she knew it, Felix had already fixed his broken teeth, and had taken her by hand, the look on his face beyond concerned.

"Are you alright, ma'am? Please forgive us for not coming sooner..." Felix told her apologetically, before taking a quick glance at the unconscious George and suddenly smiling.

"...but, Golly, you really did a fine job of taking care of the situation."

Sergeant Calhoun glanced over at Beat and Ulala, who seemed content staying at a distance and letting her and Felix have their alone time. When she looked down at Felix again, he was still holding onto her hand and still smiling. His hands were particularly warm. They made the Sergeant feel calm and comfortable.

"Thank you, Felix." she said to him, before leaning down and giving him a peck on the lips. She smiled in satisfaction at the lovestruck expression her kiss caused, almost to the point where she wanted to chuckle when she saw 8-bit hearts floating in his eyes. But she knew better, and kept to her causal demeanor.

"Wow. Thank you ma'am. That was...oh, that was heavenly." Felix said, a dreamy look on his face.

"I'd appreciate if you started calling me Tamora. Frankly I'm sick of this "Ms. Calhoun" and "Ma'am" business. But don't get too comfy with names, or you'll regret it." she warned, reminding Felix of the predicament he had put them all in, and effectively snapping him out of his lovestruck state.

He glanced back at the the two Sega characters still waiting patiently, and then put on a sorrowful expression as he addressed his date.

"Oh, gosh, I'm sorry for all this. Why don't I just...why don't I just take you home and we can forget all about this. I can tell you're just being awful polite, even though I know you just got put through a whole lot of trouble."

Strangely, Sergeant Calhoun just smiled back at him as an idea came to her.

"The night's still young. But why don't you let me decide where we go this time? You know, so we don't accidentally end up in Resident Evil or something. Not that I couldn't handle that, of course."

"Yes, yes!" Felix replied, clearly happy that somehow, she still wanted to continue their night. "We'll go wherever you please, ma-, I mean...Tamora."

Meanwhile, Beat had slipped right past her and Felix, having picked up the unconscious George and putting him over his shoulder.

"You think you two can take it from here?" the blue hero asked Beat, only to receive a grin from the skater in response.

"No worries. We'll help Flo out with the restaurant, and hopefully this guy doesn't wake up any time soon." Beat remarked.

Sergeant Calhoun chuckled. "Trust me. He won't."

* * *

Out of all the places he imagined Sergeant Tamora Calhoun choosing, Spaceport 9, located in the heart of Sega's _Space Channel 9_, was definitely one of the last places on the list.

But here they were, alone together in a quaint room that gave them a beautiful view of the star ocean beyond. The vastness of space was something very new to Felix, and just watching nebulae and all their fantastic colors was a wonder he probably would never forget. Even the teal and blue walls of this room were pleasant to look at, and just the idea of space being so close to them, even if this space was just a part of the game, still put Felix in awe.

But even the grandness of the cosmos could be more awe-inspiring than the Sergeant herself. Felix found himself apologizing again to her before he even knew what he was saying.

"Listen, you don't have to be polite anymore. I'm not going to get all hurt if you tell me just want to go home. I'm sure it's been a heavy night for you, after all..."

The Sergeant looked back at him, her posture so casual as she leaned back on the concave silver chair. "Would you like to go home? It sounds like you would. I can't imagine why though. I'm perfectly fine."

Felix's expression changed in an instant when he realized her satisfaction, and he waved his hands in an attempt to retract his statement. "Oh no, I'm just peach perfect! This is great. Wonderful, actually. I'm just a loony over here. Forget what I said!"

The sound of the game's soundtrack seemed to come in right on cue, and upon realizing the situation in front of him, Felix was at a loss of words. It looked like Sergeant Calhoun was actually enjoying the pleasant view of space outside, surprisingly.

Now was his moment to strike, and to make use of the favor he'd asked for earlier in the day.

"You know, this is a pretty sweet song, now that I listen to it again." he remarked.

The Sergeant continued to gaze out into space, watching the beautiful nebulae expand and contract. "Yes...I suppose it is."

"So it makes wonder. You think you'd like to dance? With me?"

Now he had Sergeant Calhoun's attention. She stood up finally, hands on her hips. "Dance? That's not really my thing. And how would that work anyway? I don't mean to offend, but you're a bit..."

Felix held a hand up in an attempt to interrupt her. "Look, I know what you're going to say, but please, I'm asking you to trust me on this one. If you'd just close your eyes, then I can show exactly how it would work."

After a few seconds of thinking, which felt like an eternity to Felix, the Sergeant seemed ready to give him a chance. This couldn't help but surprise Felix, of course, considering how many times he'd proven himself to her already.

"Alright. You win for now." she told him, closing her eyes. Felix smiled in delight, and reaching into his pocket, he pulled out the red and white mushroom that a dear friend had let him borrow for such an occasion as this one.

"Yes. I think I do." he whispered to himself, before popping the mushroom into his mouth.

8-bit pinging accompanied the noise of something growing, and to Sergeant Calhoun's surprise, she felt a hand take hers and actually lift it up to it up past her waist. Unable to remain in the dark, she opened her eyes, which were greeted by the sight of a much taller and more proportional Felix.

He was still clad in his dashing blue suit and still smiling. Now it was Sergeant Calhoun who was at a loss for words.

Of course, she had no idea the effects of this were only temporary. But to Felix, that didn't really matter. He knew he had all the time he needed.

"So, Tamora," he began, his voice so confident and almost suave, despite the accent, "Can I ask a dynamite gal like yourself if I might have this dance?"

Now completely caught under his spell, Sergeant Calhoun nodded as Felix took her other hand in his.

Suddenly, the music wasn't so annoying to her after all. And with the backdrop of the cosmic ocean, and Felix with her, the Sergeant couldn't help but feel a strange warmth in her chest. With every step, and every time she looked at Felix's face, her heart seemed to only beat faster.

Was this love? She could only wonder. And even as she danced and danced, finding herself caught in the magic of the music, the idea of being in love worried her.

Because she knew that if this was indeed love, she also knew for a fact that there would be no gun or weapon in existence able to defeat it.

* * *

**Yeah, before anyone asks, I am a huge fan of Space Channel 5, Jet Set Radio and Rampage. :D**


End file.
